


Mind the Loop

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Cunnilingus, Devil May Cry 3 Dante, Devil May Cry 5 Dante, Devil May Cry 5 Nero, Devil May Cry 5 Vergil, Double Penetration, Futanari Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante sandwich, old and young style.5V/5D/5N + 5V/3D/5N
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Back and There Again

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was born as a one shot, but nomohmoss awakened my inspiration.

Nero woke up in the middle of the night.

There wasn’t a reason he could think of that dragged himself out of his sleep. He wasn’t thirsty, he didn’t need the toilet, he wasn’t feeling sick nor he sensed any danger nearby. But he woke up, and he didn’t want to stay in bed anymore.

Since when he fully awakened his demonic blood, Nero noticed that his instinct honed to a higher level. He didn’t need the reaction from his arm to distinguish a human from a demon, and his senses sharpened to the point he was sure he could detect any demonic force which entered the borders of Fortuna. The bigger the city, the more difficult it was, due to the elevate number of people; but the radium of control around him was enough that any demon could hardly surprise him.

It also happened that Nero felt restless. It was like a gush of energy which suddenly sprouted in him, and he had no way to get rid of it. First, when Dante and Vergil came back from hell opening a portal directly connected to Fortuna, and then the first time when all of them took care of a bunch of demons together.

That night too, Nero felt the same. His legs brought him nearby Dante and Vergil room. Whether his mind was telling him that awakening the twins was a bad idea, his instinct shut his reason up; it felt natural that he went where they were in that exact moment.

So, Nero did it, he opened the door.

They were supposed to sleep. And yet, they were as awake as he was. As restless as he was.

Dante was folded over himself. He had his knees beyond his head, with Vergil’s hands clamping on his tights to keep him in place. He was naked, and his voice was different. Nero didn’t know that Dante’s voice could sound so warm and cozy, even if he was muttering nothing but senseless groans.

Vergil raised his head from between Dante’s legs and looked at Nero.

“Come here.”

Nero hesitated. He wondered why he wasn’t as much surprised as he should be after finding the twins naked in bed in a position that couldn’t be mistaken. Probably, his instinct had always known the deep extent of their relationship, but his mind was too naïve and young to elaborate those sensations. After all, how could Nero ever guess that Dante and Vergil indulged in sexual activities when they spent great part of their time sparring and teasing each other?

Well, it didn’t matter anymore.

Nero sat on the bed, where Vergil shifted from to make space. Now he had a nice view of Dante’s genitals, and, once again, the old man managed to surprise him. Under his testicles opened a juicy slit dripping dense rivulets which crawled down his legs.

“Do you have it too?”

Vergil shook his head at Nero. “No.”

“I don’t either.”

It seemed like that was Dante’s secret trademark. Nero wondered how Dante would react if he touched him there. He could stop resisting against the alluring invisible hand that was pushing the back of his head to let him have a closer look and a taste of it. 

“That’s a nice father-son bonding you are having there,” Dante interrupted them. “But you two should choose a better situation to deepen your relationship.” for example, when he wasn’t welcoming them with open legs and far from being satisfied.

“Why so?” Vergil’s voice is warm and deep. Those words caressed Nero’s back, giving him shivers. “I see a splendid chance for me and my son to share a common interest, Dante.” Vergil’s fingers slid between Dante’s labia and spread them.

Nero made a small jolt because he wasn’t ready at Dante’s low moan and even less prepared to the wave of heat which pooled in his groin. He licked his lips. It was dirty, he knew that, but even so, he couldn’t find a suitable explanation to his whim of checking how Dante tasted. For some reason, Nero didn’t feel disgust for was he was about to do. He was nervous, excited and curious. Dante’s strong smell was alluring.

When he leant down and his tongue touched Dante’s body, he felt the twitch that trembled from Dante to him. Dante was older than him, was more skilled and had more experience in any possible field. Dante had to laugh, smirk, tease Nero and show him he still had the hang of it, no matter if he was into a position of submission. And yet, Dante moaned because Nero was licking his pussy. Maybe Nero was thinking into that too much; he blamed the pungent smell of his pussy.

“Use your lips too.” Vergil advised.

_ Like this?  _ It seemed like Nero’s eyes were asking that when he glanced up at Vergil while kissing Dante near the clit. Vergil wondered if Nero knew how much pleasure that tiny little spot could give Dante, but even if he didn’t, his instinct was doing a good job guiding him. However, a little help wouldn’t hurt.

Vergil took Nero’s left hand and guided it on Dante’s cock.

“Touch and lick him at the same time,” Vergil got close to him, his lips slightly brushed his ears. “He loves it rough.”

The mischievous advice slithered inside Nero’s mind like a venomous snake. Nero needed to check if his father was mocking him and he stopped using his mouth to squeeze Dante’s cock. Dante jerked his hips. In a gush of pride, Nero thought he was desperate to feel his tongue again.

Nero fondled Dante’s testicles, he pinched the tip of his cock and stroked it because he wanted to hear more of his voice. It wasn’t anymore the calm and controlled mocking tone Nero was used to; Dante’s tiny moans were close to shameful pleas. Dante was asking him to continue without using words.

If Nero weren’t so inexperienced, he would tease him and demand for his supplication. Vergil thought it was a shame that Nero gave in immediately and licked Dante’s pussy again like he would with an ice cream. But he had time to learn the countless ways Dante could entertain them. Vergil put up with that delicious show for some more without interfering: not all days he could witness his little brother losing his self-control just because his son had enough nerve to overcome the embarrassment and play with his genitals.

“You are enjoying this a lot, aren’t you, Dante?” Vergil tickled his stomach, and Dante almost wriggled away. “Nero, lick higher up,” He pushed his head so that Nero licked directly on Dante’s clit. “Good, like this.”

Nero’s tongue was soft and warm; his hand strong and quick. Dante was sensitive enough to become weak at his sloppy and unexperienced attentions. Actually, what aroused him the most and quickly brought him to the verge of the climax was Nero himself: so young and filled with prudish pride instilled by the Order, and yet he didn’t hesitate to assault him the moment he saw him so vulnerable and ready to be taken. Dante had no way to control himself anymore and he didn’t even try resisting to the heat exploding inside him. Nero was devouring his pussy with enough passion to push Dante over the limit.

It lasted only an instant. Dante groaned in awe as the white semen squirted out of his dick, leaking all over his face. But his voice broke again, because Nero didn’t stop squeezing the orgasm out of him, nor he did stop ravishing his juicy slit, eager to drink it clean to the last drop.

The overstimulation was almost painful, and Dante was about to move away from that uncomfortable position. Yet, Vergil read his intentions and was quicker than him: he pinned his legs at the bed and smirked. His upside-down face looked more ominous than ever to Dante.

“Let him enjoy this some more.”

Dante clenched his teeth. “N-Nero. Not so strong–nnnh!” Nero was sucking his pussy, and Dante felt the irritating sensation of being one step from another orgasm, but being constantly denied because the stimulation was never enough. His body twitched as Nero’s tongue gave him countless teasing shivers. “Nero. Nero!” Dante was about to snarl to go faster, lick more, push his fingers inside. But he still had a glimpse of clarity and pride. “Stop it now!”

Luckily, Nero snapped back to reality. He jolted back in surprise and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. Vergil didn’t give him time to reflect on what happened and feel ashamed for his lack of self-control; he dragged Dante out of his folded position and made him lean down.

“Come, Nero,” Vergil signed him to crawl to Dante’s side opposite to his own. “He is all dirty. We must clean him up.”

Nero was still naïve enough to wonder where they kept the tissues. Then, Vergil licked some drops from Dante’s stomach, and he realized they had no need for tissues. Nero imitated Vergil and cleaned Dante’s chest with his mouth. His semen tasted bitter. Nero licked it away from his breastbone and moved left until he felt a nipple. He stopped there.

In his moment of hesitation, Dante whined and twisted his body to Vergil’s opposite direction, but his brother pinned one of his arms down. Nero did the same with the other arm without thinking, mirroring whatever his father was doing. Vergil seemed pleased.

“I’ve almost forgotten you are ticklish, Dante.”

“Yeah, forgotten.” Dante snarls back at his brother.

Vergil combed Dante’s hair back and gently sucked the skin where a drop of his cum reached. “If you don’t stay still, we can’t clean you properly,” his admonishment failed as his smirk showed his real intentions. “Nero.”

Nero looked at him. Vergil’s face was suddenly so close that his blood rushed up again to his head, burning his face in red. Vergil gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. A little contact of their mouths, but enough to make Nero’s emotions spin. The moment Nero interrupted the contact, Vergil put a hand behind his hand and forced his tongue between his lips. The surprise froze Nero on the spot, and all he could feel were the shivers his father was giving him at each wet smack of their mouths. Nero went completely back to his senses when he felt a pleasant contact between his legs.

Dante was touching him. Nero glanced down at Dante’s hand teasing his hard cock; his thumb was rubbing the wet tip, and the other fingers probed it on all its length. Nero jerked his hips to show his appreciation to that attention. However, it was so frustrating that Dante just tapped on his cock instead of grabbing and pumping it dry. Maybe with his mouth would be good, Nero thought, and a gush of blood rushed to his brain. His view fluttered for a second, and the image of Dante taking all his dick into his mouth flashed in front of his eyes. Dante’s hair was messy, his eyes watery, his cheeks red, and his moans muffled. Nero wanted that fantasy to become a reality.

“Is that so, Brother?”

Vergil slapped Dante’s hand away. The twins faced each other, and Nero was afraid they would interrupt the pleasant activity to switch to something physical but more painful and less sexual – little did he know that fighting each other was an aphrodisiac to them.

Nero held his breath. Dante leaned down on Vergil’s chest in a lazy motion. Nero exhaled in relief.

Vergil accommodated his brother and sat to allow Dante to lean down. Nero didn’t understand what was happening, and if everything was over already and he missed the chance to get laid. Then, Vergil spread Dante’s legs wide open. Dante’s pussy was still wet.

“Come in, Nero.”

Dante frowned at Vergil. “Are you seriously talking as if my pussy is yours?”

“But it is mine, Dante.”

“Are you going to write your name on that too?”

“It doesn’t sound like a bad idea…”

Nero hesitated. The feeling of being a third wheel clenched his chest. However, it seemed like Dante and Vergil weren’t of the same advice; Vergil let his words hanging before concluding “…I’m sure there’s enough space to write Nero’s name as well.”

That inclusion freed Nero’s chest from the unease weight. Affection and arousal were quite a strange combination of feelings; Nero would have never imagined feeling them both for the twins.

He positioned himself between Dante’s legs, and everything seemed easy. Put the tip against the hole, thrust in. It was breathless.

Nero held into Dante’s hips as he was sucked inside his warm body inch after inch, until their groins touched. His voice sounded weird and stupid, but it didn’t matter. Under him, Dante was squirming in delight, and his pussy was soft and warm; that was enough for Nero to bear with however embarrassing his own voice could turn.

“Nero…” Dante’s voice was as sweet as honey. “…you feel so good.” his entire body jerked towards Nero.

“You aren’t ashamed of showing how much you love having your nephew’s cock stuffing your pussy.”

Vergil mocked him in a tender whisper near his ear while Nero was struggling to find a constant pace. The moment he thought he had adapted and could resist being overwhelmed, Dante’s body clenched around his cock; when Dante whined so deliciously that his voice went directly to Nero’s groin, Nero had to stop and fight the urge of coming that was building faster than his self-control.

“Ngh, Vergil.”

Dante called Vergil’s name, and Nero stopped. That was a blessing, because his excitement was halted and he could keep on a little more. However, he couldn’t help but frown: was Dante really thinking about Vergil when _he_ was the one fucking him? His irritation turned into approval as he saw Vergil guiding his cock to penetrate Dante’s ass.

“Vergil, damn, two at the same time I can’t–”

“Why not?” To their surprise, Nero bent and kissed Dante on the lips. “Or should I make space for Vergil here?” Nero liked that Dante tightened up at his words, as much as he enjoyed his pink lips opening wide in a chocked cry the moment Vergil penetrated his ass.

Vergil pumped Dante’s cock to hear his moans break into pitiful pleas.

“Vergil…” he panted. “Stop that.” However, Nero’s demonic arms grabbed his hands reaching for his brother’s; he was now completely at their mercy. The idea of having no chances of stopping their doing hit him like a powerful shock, and Dante abandoned himself at the delicious omen of a climax that was about to make his mind go blank. He felt the pleasure exploding in his groin and came from both his dick and his pussy; his voice was shamefully loud, his eyes rolled back, and he didn’t almost feel Vergil’s gentle kiss on his cheek.

Nero chased the orgasm so hard that he pushed forward and pulled back Dante’s entire body, making him rub against Vergil’s chest with each thrust. Nero threw himself into Dante’s arms and pressed his mouth on his neck, pouring his sobbed moans against his skin. The sensation of his dick finally going limp as he emptied himself inside Dante, was one that he wouldn’t forget easily. His body seemed to be shaped just to accommodate his dick, no matter if it was hard or soft, and it gently squeezed around him even after the orgasm.

Vergil chuckled and decided that there was no point in delaying his pleasure any longer. He reached the orgasm the moment after Nero’s sobs died out into loud breaths. Vergil grabbed Dante’s hair and bent his head back to kiss him.

Dante groaned. He was dirty, tired and satisfied. His groin felt a bit numb, but he couldn’t close his legs. Nero was between them, still inside his body as Vergil was.

Vergil unexpectedly raised his hand to caress Nero’s hair. “He is sleeping.”

“Now it’ll be a mess getting him out of me.”

“Why? You are a nice cockwarmer, Dante.”

Dante chuckled. “His first time, and he has gotten the cockwarmer award already. He’s skipping the stages,” his body twitches as a cramp stabs his right thigh. “Ugh. Had I known we would get to this, I would have stretched a bit before. My thighs are sore.”

“Next time we will add it to the foreplay,” Vergil slid his hands over Dante’s thighs to rub them. “For now, endure it.”

“Heh… if you continue touching me like that…” Dante turned his head and kissed Vergil’s cheek. “…I don’t know if I will be able to _endure it_.”

Maybe Nero would wake up sooner than expected.


	2. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Dante sandwich

For some reason, Dante became younger. Or better, it seemed like he swapped places with a younger version of himself. He didn’t just revert his body back, because he was wearing that tacky coat Vergil remembered he wore at their reunion at the Temen-ni-gru, and, of course, he didn’t know who Nero was.

Just another normal day at the Devil May Cry. Nor Vergil nor Nero thought hard on why they left Dante sleeping on the couch for ten minutes and found the himself from more than twenty years before. Dante himself seemed unfazed. Instead of panicking, he took a look around. Nero guessed he was already used to shit weirder than a time travel.

“So, this business has paid off in the long run,” he commented after checking every wall and piece of furniture. “Here I had a poster. Where is it?”

Nero had no idea which poster he was talking about. Dante had the habit of replacing them almost more often than his clothes. Maybe he wasn’t like that when he was younger.

“Beats me.”

Dante shrugged. “You look less a stick in the ass than my brother.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Is that a compliment to you?”

It was quite late in the night for Nero to reflects whether Dante appreciated he wasn’t a rigid dried cod as his father or not. He emitted a weird sound which could mean either yes or no.

The conversation didn’t seem to be going anywhere, so Dante walked to the door. Nero was looking elsewhere but caught his movement with the corner of the eye. His habit of grabbing the kids at the last time before they tripped and fell or took something they weren’t supposed to kicked in, and Nero leaped forward to grab Dante’s wrist. Contrary to the children, Dante resisted, so Nero used more strength and managed to pull him back.

“What’s wrong? Are you feeling lonely without daddy Vergil?”

He wasn’t that wrong. Nero suffered loneliness whenever he was alone in the office, but it wasn’t the right situation to face that issue.

“You can’t go around!”

“Why not?”

“Because many people know you. You don’t even have your weapons with you!”

“Yes, I usually don’t go to bed with them. Maybe I should do that, shouldn’t I?” Dante tugged his arm out of Nero’s clench. “I can punch the demons anyway. And right now, I should be an old man, right? Who would ever think I am me? And, in case anyone should ask, if one son popped out…” he gestured at Nero. “…we can pretend another one did.”

Nero barely listened to half of what Dante had just said. The reddish sign of his fingers around Dante’s wrist faded away so fast he almost didn’t notice it. Nero had almost forgotten that Dante was a half-demon and any sign on his body healed faster than a normal human’s. However, _his_ Dante could control his regenerative ability when they had sex; he was aware Nero and Vergil loved leaving marks on his body. That small difference between his Dante and _that_ Dante made his stomach flump.

It felt like Nero saw Dante for the first time: his hair was thin, his eyes sharp and bright, and his skin fair. A lot of skin that Dante didn’t care to hide. There was something extremely erotic in the leather strap hiding his nipples; Nero wanted to slip his index finger in and pull Dante to see if that pretty face would be surprised.

Dante was surprised indeed when Nero did it. He managed to pull Dante closer with his left index finger.

“Hey, you’re looking to play, daddy’s boy?” Dante said something similar the first time they met. Certain things never changed. But right now, Nero wasn’t anymore the kid trashed around by the impetuous old man. The tables had turned, and it was Dante’s turn of being pissed and confused. “If you want a fight…” Dante grabbed his wrist “…well–”

Nero grabbed his hair and kissed him on the lips. Dante muttered a word against his mouth, then his brain shut down for the shock. He wasn’t quick enough to recover and didn’t push Nero away, finding himself pinned against the sofa. Nero had an extra pair of see-through blue arms with wings –wow, tacky– which gave a sinister ghostly vibe. So, he liked to play dirty like his brother, because Dante couldn’t pop more limbs or tails or whatever, meaning that his chances to get his arms free from the claws pressing on his wrists were low.

“You are a cheater then.” Dante mocked him.

“Or maybe you’re just too weak.”

The satisfying sense of superiority Nero felt made his lips curve in a smirk. Dante was glaring at him, and that was fun. All of a sudden, he realized why Dante loved teasing him so much; the quick harsh response increased Nero’s desire of tickling Dante’s pride even more. He smirked.

Dante sealed his lips. He didn’t want to hear how his voice could become just because Nero nibbled on his neck. The gentle bite became a wild munch which marked the round crown track of Nero’s teeth. Dante grunted. He felt his demonic blood rushing the corpuscles to close that small injury and erase any trace of it. But, before the signs disappeared, Nero bit him again and again. He left on his skin purple and red dots, or the marks of his teeth where the muscle was more tender; sinking a bite there was one of the best pleasures Nero had ever felt.

Dante was burning. However, he couldn’t tell if it was because he wanted to punch Nero in the face, or because his mouth was close to leave him breathless. Nero was giving marks on his skin with the same frenzy of a demon devouring human flesh. Dante was sure he saw a golden glimmer in his eyes as Nero dared get too close to the hem of his trousers. In a second, Dante clamped his thighs around Nero’s head.

“Easy there. Your acquaintance tier is too low to trespass.” Dante exhaled, glad that he stopped him just in time.

“He is your nephew. I suppose his acquaintance tier is top notch.”

Both Dante and Nero looked at Vergil – Dante had to bend his head back and saw him upside-down. It was like Vergil appeared out of nowhere, instead of making his way from the front door; none of them heard him.

“I didn’t know I had a nephew until one hour ago.”

Vergil took his coat off and hung it on the rack. He was acting like Nero wasn’t blocking Dante on the sofa, and Dante wasn’t one second from chocking Nero with his thighs to set himself free. That was why both followed him with their eyes as he got close to them while inspecting his own gloves.

Dante, who did his best not to emit weird noises to not give Nero’s any satisfaction, couldn’t help but show his surprise and emotion at the sight of a long scaly tail unrolling from his brother’s back.

“Hah. Should I expect to see a tail pop up from my back as well?” He jested to hide how he was really feeling: outnumbered and at disadvantage.

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Time will tell you.” The tail wrapped twice around Dante’s torso. Despite the scales looked sharp, they felt soft and comfortable against his skin. Dante dared think that his brother changed their texture not to hurt him. “Let’s bring this to the bed.” Vergil ordered in a calm voice.

Dante didn’t want anything to be brought to bed, especially himself. However, he changed his mind right after Vergil and Nero dropped him on the mattress. He was now into the game and couldn’t possibly show them any weakness; he would face head-up whatever they were planning to do and accept any challenge. His pride didn’t allow him to chicken out nor show any sign of discomfort.

However, he was one and they were two – probably with a lot more experience he had at that point in his life. It didn’t take much for Dante to figure out his disadvantage and realize that he had no idea how to counterattack. They undressed him in perfect synchrony; his coat, the trousers, the boots, everything was thrown on the floor.

That kid, Nero, was in front of him. He was the spitting copy of his brother, but with a funnier attitude. Dante didn’t know if the heart in his chest was pounding because of irritation or if something else unknown lurked inside him. He couldn’t tell, because he had stopped thinking about his own feelings many years ago. Dante leaned forward and kissed Nero on the lips.

Nero didn’t expect that. He froze for an instant; Dante felt it on his mouth and smirked. However, Vergil ruined his small victory. His teeth pierced through his skin and ripped a groan out of Dante’s throat.

“What are you trying to do? Eat me?”

Dante didn’t calculate that his brother might have learnt some tricks through the years. He knew the stupid cold Vergil who followed the lines of his books perfectly and didn’t know how to extemporize. The Vergil who brushed his lips against his ear and muttered a scorching hot “I will eat you until you faint.” was impossible for him to handle. When did his brother learn how to tease people properly? He wasn’t given any time to reflect on that.

They assaulted him. Dante’s hands were trapped in theirs, his body blocked between them, and there was no way for him to get free. As he tried to wriggle away, one of them froze him on the spot with their lips.

Dante discovered two things: his nipples were ticklish and a man raising his eyes at him while sucking them was an exciting view. Nero opened his mouth the moment their sights met and showed Dante how his tongue slid on his nipple. Dante felt angry at himself for blushing so easily and wanted to erase the smirk from Nero’s mouth. But of course, he had no time to focus on that single trivial thought, because Vergil was teasing his inner knee, one of the spots where Dante was ticklish the most. Instead of moving up his leg, his brother stopped there. His bites became gentle nibbles which were like the unsufferable torture of the fingertips slightly brushing the hips to Dante. Vergil knew it. Somehow, during his long life, he discovered that was one of Dante’s weak spots. If he hadn’t known, he wouldn’t indulge to give more attention to such an insignificant part of his body. Dante held his breath and exhaled loudly as Nero decided to mark his stomach with kisses. Light and wavering kisses that tickled his skin.

One was slowly descending. One was slowly rising. Both switched from the wild attack to a milder approach. Dante could bear any kind of pain, mostly because of his demonic heritage, but also because his tolerance level was high. He could resist to teeth sinking so deep in him to draw blood, or to his skin being sucked with such energy to leave purple marks destined to vanish soon. But if he was touched and teased so gently, with small contacts enough to make him shiver but not enough to satisfy the tingle left on his skin, Dante was done for. He twisted his hips but couldn’t get away from Nero. He tried to pull his leg back, but Vergil strengthened his grip.

Each of their kisses brought them closer to Dante’s groin. Dante’s dick was hard, his pussy was leaking already. The ticklish sensation left space for a more immediate desire of being stimulated deeper. Nero and Vergil got closer, but always failed to reach between Dante’s legs. Nero traced the line of his hair up again to the navel and put his tongue in there; the shiver made Dante clamp his legs to stop the pleasant vibe from spreading further. Vergil lazily sucked the skin under his thigh and massaged the curve of his hip.

“You look rigid, brother.”

Dante couldn’t tell if Vergil was joking or he was seriously talking about his dick.

“We should give him a massage,” Nero agreed. “To relieve his tension.”

Finally. Dante trapped his sigh of relief in his chest and waited for his voice to shout out his satisfaction the moment they would touch them. But he was too naïve to think they would get to the point so quickly.

Nero turned him face down, and Vergil put both hands on his shoulders. His fingers pressed on Dante’s tense muscles, pinched and pulled them to free him from the accumulated tension. Dante turned his head around.

“Wow, this is first quality treatment,” His voice quivered only a little. “I hope you two won’t ask for money later, because I’m broke.”

The massage on his shoulders was pleasant. The pressure was right, and Vergil’s hands were fresh. Nero rubbed his back from the middle and followed the curve of the spine until its end before going back up. Dante wondered what they were planning; the moment he tried to move, one of them pinned him again. They massaged his shoulders and arms, his back and legs showing a care Dante didn’t expect.

However, the seed of suspect was planted into his head, and it didn’t take long before Dante proved it right. He felt the fingers groping his ass; it was Nero who spread his ass cheeks, and Dante felt cold on his pussy. The fingertips caressed the inner tight but didn’t venture further; Dante felt them going down to his ankles. Their intentions became clear when both stopped touching him all over his back and focused their attention on his legs.

Dante jolted. He suddenly felt something fresh and dense dripping on his thighs, and quickly Nero and Vergil spread it around his groin.

“Hey! What the hell was that?” His attempt of a kick was promptly blocked.

“It’s your first quality treatment.”

Vergil grabbed him so close to his vulva, that Dante felt ashamed his entire body quivered in need. His dick was constantly rubbing against the blanket, enough to feel good, but not enough to reach a satisfying end; his pussy itched, and Dante wanted to shove his hand between his legs to rub his clit. However, it seemed like Nero and Vergil read his intention, because he couldn’t move his hands without one of them putting his arms back at the sides of his head.

Then, Vergil pulled his tail out again. Dante felt it slither around his torso in a soft embrace. And yet, he couldn’t get free from it, not matter how gently it moved to drag him closer to Vergil. The tail pulled Dante’s lower body up; his legs leaned on Vergil’s shoulders, and Dante was forced to remain in an almost headstand position.

“How come you became a lizard, brother?”

“I’m not the only one, Dante.”

Dante was eagerly waiting for the moment one of them gave his denied vulva some proper attention and didn’t care about the meaning behind Vergil’s words. However, as he looked up, he realized that he didn’t take into account that the tail wasn’t the only demonic thing his brother could pull out. Moreover, he might have a little kink he didn’t know about for long spikey tongues. It sprouted from Vergil’s undisclosed lips like a blue snake, and Dante felt warm at the idea of what his brother was about to do to him.

His sinful thoughts made him leak even more, and, because there was no way for him to hide his condition, Dante rolled with it.

“Nice tongue you got there.”

Vergil opened his eyes: the sclera turned black, and the irises looked like neon lights in the night. Nero’s eyes changed completely as well, golden on black. Dante tended his hand and pinched Nero’s chin between two fingers; he slipped the thumb inside his mouth to make him open it and reveal if his tongue as well had spikes like Vergil’s – after all, like father, like son.

Nero grabbed Dante’s wrist. His tongue slowly slithered around his index finger ad touched both on the right and the left at the same time: the end was split in two like a lizard’s tongue. Dante was sure Nero’s tongue was in one piece before, meaning that he could also change only some parts of his body like Vergil did.

The tongue twirling around his knuckles hypnotized Dante. But a sudden strong warm shock between his legs brought him back from his contemplation.

Vergil’s tongue crawled inside, the spikes pressed against his muscles, forcing Dante to succumb to his body’s instinctive reactions. He rolled his hips to feel the coarse bumps rubbing up and down against his insides, and that filled him with joy. Dante groaned in pleasure. “Nngh, brother…” He called Vergil. “…you’re finally putting your tongue at good use.” How was it long? More than a normal tongue, because it kept descending into Dante’s pussy and didn’t want to stop. A bit deeper, Dante thought arching his back, please deeper. He wanted to be filled.

Such a great pleasure, Dante believed he could come just like that, with a rough tongue tasting his body. But of course, Nero wasn’t the kind of man who would stay still and just observe. His split tongue was as coarse as a cat’s, and Dante whined. Nero slowly licked him from his balls to the tip, making sure that his dick was always between the two split ends.

The spikes rubbing inside him and the rough tongue tasting his dick quickly led him to the orgasm. Dante slowly slid away from Vergil’s shoulders; he still trembled as his brother’s tongue slithered outside from him and rolled on a side to catch his breath.

Nero gently took his face into his hands. His warm fingers traced the outline of Dante’s lips, and Dante didn’t think much; he opened his mouth. Expecting one of Nero’s fingers sliding in, Dante spread his eyes wide as he felt something different making its way between his lips. Dante didn’t back down, but the surprise made him look up at Nero. It seemed like Nero was enjoying the perspective of getting a blowjob from him; his smug smirk made Dante’s eyebrows twitch in irritation. However, Dante relaxed his tongue and his throat and, without interrupting the eye contact, allowed Nero to go deeper.

“Fuck.”

Nero almost gulped down his voice and breathed heavily, because he didn’t expect to see his own dick disappearing inside Dante’s mouth so easily. His damn bratty eyes were challenging him, no matter that no more than one minute ago he was squirming in joy thanks to his tongue. Just his dick going down Dante’s throat –oh shit– and Nero realized the tables were about to be turned. Dante’s chuckle vibrated against his cock.

The tides of the game were still in his favor because Vergil was siding with him. Dante groaned as Vergil grabbed his hips, and Nero felt it along his erection’s entire length. There was no way Dante could wriggle away from Nero without throwing himself directly into Vergil’s arms, but he tried to push his brother out of spite. Vergil blocked both his arms behind his back using his tail as a rope; he huffed, as if he had just moved his hand to get rid of a bothersome fly buzzing too close to his face.

“Don’t move around too much, Dante.” Dante’s ear burnt at that mutter coated in malice. His entire body twitched at the idea of what Vergil was preparing; his brother groped his thighs and ass, spread his ass-cheeks and gave a tender kiss on his cheek. “Let us do it.” Vergil didn’t force his way into Dante’s body. It seemed like Dante’s pussy was naturally made to welcome his brother’s dick; Vergil crawled into him with a low satisfied sigh.

Nero grabbed Dante’s hair and moved his hips back just to push them forward again. “You are trembling, Dante.”

“He is hard again.” The sound of Vergil ravishing Dante’s pussy was sloppy. “And wet. But that might be my fault.” He licked his lips and still tasted Dante’s flavor.

Dante could barely breath. Nero wasn’t kind in fucking his mouth; he made sure to bury his cock until Dante’s nose pressed against his pubes and never took it out completely. His fingers caressed Dante’s head, but at the same time forced him to follow his own rhythm. A rhythm that was out of synch with Vergil’s, and Dante was pushed and pulled from the front and the back in a random chain of thrusts that didn’t give him any balance. His pussy burnt, his cock pulsated, and his mouth drooled. Dante looked up at Nero, but the tears in his eyes made his figure blurry. His face was again on fire, Dante could feel it, and his mind was going blank.

His entire body was melting, and all Dante could perceive was pleasure. The pleasure of having his brother pound his pussy, and his nephew –damn, he got used to him too quickly– violate his mouth. If Dante could talk, he would probably ask Vergil to slap him; yes, he would definitely enjoy the humiliation of his brother belittling him in front of his son. Maybe, when he would wake up from the sexual slumber he sank into, Dante would wrinkle his nose at the foolishness of his own thoughts – little did he know that the older him could almost come just by having Nero mock his “Pervert uncle who loves his cock so much” or Vergil call him his “Little demon whore” when he triggered with his pussy still leaking his cum. However, now Dante was the closest he had ever been to heaven, and he didn’t mind being used as a sex toy by his family.

“Are you hard, again, Dante?”

Yes, he was. Dante’s stomach tensed, because Vergil passed his fingertips along his right inner thigh. Then, his brother squeezed his balls, and the party was over.

Dante came first, with his ears filled with Vergil and Nero’s pants. Nero’s last thrusts were drenched in frenzy, and he was still sprouting squirts of semen as he took his dick out from Dante’s mouth. Vergil didn’t let even a single drop of his cum leak out from Dante, until he freed him, and the dense liquid dripped along his legs. Dante fell limp on the bed and curled on himself.

“…we have worn him out.” Nero sounded worried. He looked for Vergil and didn’t know if his silence meant Dante was okay or he had no idea.

“He is still young.” Vergil reminded him. “He probably cannot ration his stami–”

Nero didn’t hear the rest of what Vergil said. Actually, Vergil stopped talking due to the surprise, but Nero couldn’t know that, as his focus was suddenly robbed by Dante; he sat on Nero’s lap and pin his chest on the bed. Nero stared at two hungry eyes with little reason left. Messy hair, watery eyes, red cheeks: Dante was hot, and Nero was quickly hard again.

“Are you two done already?” Dante grabbed Nero’s dick. “You didn’t go completely limp. That’s daddy’s blood for you.”

There was something extremely wrong and yet insanely exciting about how Dante said _daddy_. The word exuded sarcasm and didn’t show a single glitch of respect; he was a little insolent brat, and Nero, for how strange it sounded in his head, loved it. Nero gulped down some saliva. His mind was slower than Dante’s actions and, when he realized that Dante wanted to sit on his dick, it was happening already.

The tip of Nero’s dick kissed Dante’s labia, and then his pussy gulped him down. Dante exhaled a fulfilled moan.

“Hey, brother…” Dante bent forward to display his eager vulva eating Nero’s dick. He turned his head to Vergil. “…do you want to join as well?”

Vergil didn’t need to be pleaded.

Dante woke up refreshed. He opened his eyes and his first thought was a pleasant reflection on how he hadn’t been feeling so well waking up in the morning for a long time. Then, he wondered what could have been the main factor of such an event and realized that he only reminded he was on the sofa to take a nap. A long nap, because it was afternoon when he closed his eyes, and now the first rays of morning fell directly on his face through the cracks in the shutters. Someone brought him in bed, probably Vergil or Nero, who were sleeping using him as a pillow, as always. Dante sat down, but none of them even flinched as their heads rolled back on the bed. They were probably exhausted, he thought as he scratched his beard – it was time to shave again.

Sometimes Vergil liked to read until late at night, and it happened that Nero kept him company, so Dante didn’t question their heavy sleep. They didn’t even flinch at the bed cracking under Dante’s weight as he moved to the edge.

What truly baffled him though wasn’t that both probably had such an intense sex session that the smell still lingered on them – he couldn’t blame them if he was asleep and they wanted to have sex. Dante just couldn’t find a proper reason why Nero and Vergil had one ice pack each on their groins.

“Whatever you two did tonight, you definitely had a lot of fun.”

What a pity that he was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the libido of a young Dante. Or of a Dante in general. Also, I can never think of proper titles; next time I'll write something like "young twink dicked by his brother and nephew".

**Author's Note:**

> See you next week with part 2!


End file.
